


[Comic] Vampire!Dinfoyle & the List of All the Gifts in the Exchange

by shfzw



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fanart, M/M, Vampire!Bertram Gilfoyle, but there's really little blood, implication of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shfzw/pseuds/shfzw
Summary: Chapter 1: One of the Gifts inSV Winter Exchange 2k18Chapter 2: The List of All the Gifts in the exchange (some are not on AO3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsthessaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsthessaly/gifts).



  
  
  


happy new year! 


	2. The List of All the Gifts in SV Winter Exchange 2k18

()...rating ★(link to share on tumblr...I’ll edit the link after the writers make their own post)

## AO3 (fics and art)

**dinfoyle (dinesh/gilfoyle)**

  * [(G) [Comic] The Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189975) [★](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180840562/comic-the-mistletoe-mrsthessaly-silicon) for GlitterDwarf
  * [(T) Code Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312132) [★](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180833402/code-gay-shallowjaney-silicon-valley-tv) for dancinguniverse  

  * [(T) A Wreck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493782) [★](v) for Cirkne
  * [(M) Revised Rankings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333072) [★](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180801097/revised-rankings-dancinguniverse-silicon) for mrsthessaly  

  * [(E) Dinesh in Furs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343137) [★](http://doctorcolubra.tumblr.com/post/182194503686/dinesh-in-furs-doctorcolubra-silicon-valley) for [@haus-of-haverchuck](http://haus-of-haverchuck.tumblr.com)



**headricks (bighead/richard)**

  * [ (T) nobody told you this is gonna fold you](http://haus-of-haverchuck.tumblr.com) [★](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180741737/nobody-told-you-this-is-gonna-fold-you-cirkne) for shallowjaney  




**jarrich (jared/richard)**

  * [(G) Square Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474603) [★](http://joycecarolnotes.tumblr.com/post/182199526271/square-breathing-joycecarolnotes-silicon) for Neurofancier
  * [(T) Ganymede](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341178) [★](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180789652/ganymede-beefmaster-silicon-valley-tv) for [@dofferhat](http://dofferhat.tumblr.com)  

  * [(T) Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437358)  [★](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180758782/sweetheart-penhales-silicon-valley-tv) for dadsBBQparty  

  * [(T) Thief of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491607) [★](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180848792/thief-of-hearts-chapter-1-liesd-silicon) for doctorcolubra
  * [(T) True To Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403071) [★](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180768992/true-to-life-dadsbbqparty-silicon-valley-tv) for joycecarolnotes  

  * [(M) And Your Dream Comes True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402078) [★](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180784027/and-your-dream-comes-true-dadsbbqparty-silicon) for Beefmaster  

  * [(M) world without end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415869) [★](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180775642/world-without-end-robokittens-silicon-valley) for penhales  

  * [(E) and there's a hand, my trusty friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329760) [★](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180811027/and-theres-a-hand-my-trusty-friend) for anactoriatalksback  

  * [(E) Not Just Victoria's Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340353) [★](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180794962/not-just-victorias-secret-anactoriatalksback) for robokittens



## tumblr (art)

**dinfoyle**

  * [(G) dinfoyle [comic] vampire!gilfoyle ](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180737938/for-atxnolasco-from-shfzw-as-a-pinch-hitter-3-i)for mrsthessaly
  * [(M) dinfoyle slightly nsfw ](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180739854/to-shfzw-from-atxnolasco-i-was-temped-by-a)for shfzw  




**jarrich**

  * [(G) jared and richad working on something](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180737918/jared-and-richard-working-on-something-for) for penhales
  * [(G) jared and richard cowboy au](http://curlyricho.tumblr.com/post/182196123804/svexchange2k18-jarrich-cowboy-au-for) ■[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400533) [*](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180740677/jarrich-cowboy-au-for-dadsbbqparty-happy-new-year) for dadsBBQparty
  * [(G) jarrich in jared’s condo](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182180739939/for-curlyricho-from-shfzw-domestic-jarrich-in) for curlyricho  

  * [(G) jarrich and dinfoyle [comic]](https://svexchange2k18.tumblr.com/post/182181584607/for-safebird-from-shfzw-as-a-pinch-hitter) for Cirkne  




## ■Thanks to

thank you so much to the participants and to all the people who have been so supportive and kind! <3 especially to [@ten-bobcats](https://tmblr.co/mV2f5Ax1Trpps8RNkLKZYkw), who did a pinch-hit kindly! (and to [@itsevidentvery](https://tmblr.co/mKFkXTz5EsAnCidLLXquqsA) for preparing for pinch hitting<3) 

##  ■ The duration of the exhibition (at least a year) 

Unlike Yueltide, all the participants can delete the gift after Jan 21, 2020 in this exchange. so if you want to keep them, please save them before it.

## ■Prompts and Treat

If anyone want to write some treats (without minimum length) or send prompts, there’s [a newer silicon valley community on dreamwidth ](https://svpromptexchange.dreamwidth.org/)[made in 2018](). I’m not affiliated with it, but anyone can post prompts there. thank you for @smallcomebacknowyhear  for hosting it :) (I've got permission from them to share it)


End file.
